


In Your Dreams

by bichie_is_yum



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bill Denbrough - Freeform, Bill Denbrough smut, Dream Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mike Hanlon (mentioned) - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Richie Tozier - Freeform, Richie Tozier Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stanley Uris (mentioned) - Freeform, Wet Dream, bichie smut, dream to reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bichie_is_yum/pseuds/bichie_is_yum
Summary: Bill's having dreams he shouldn't, about someone he shouldn't, somewhere he definitely shouldn't be. What could go wrong? Or maybe even right?





	In Your Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic! As always let me know what you think and leave me kudos! Enjoy!

_Friend, asshole,_  Bill berated himself yet again, _he's your fucking friend._

His cheeks were red and burning with heat as Richie rifled, slightly bent over, very much shirtless, through his dresser looking for a sleep shirt. "Where the  _fuck_ -" Richie hissed to himself, picking up handfuls of clothes and dumping them on the floor as he searched for a particular shirt. Richie always did this after a shower. He seemed to have a specific shirt for everyone whenever they stayed over.

"Rich, it's not that deep, just give me another one or-"

"No!" Richie whipped around, so fast his still damp hair swished off excess water at the ends. Richie's curls were a whole show. Constantly moving, and bouncing and Bill fucking  _yearned_ to tug on them. Even just to see if his curls would spring back the way he imagined them too. Big and dramatic just like Richie.

Even the way Richie swallowed, whilst stood there in front of Bill. His neck was so long, Bill could watch it from the start to the end and how it caught on his adams apple. Bill blinked, huffing.  _Fri-end,_ he thought, somewhat exasperatedly. Though as he stared at the black waistband of Richie's boxers poking out over his grey joggers, he remembered the way Stan would practically oggle at Mike if his shirt ever rode up, or he picked up something even relatively heavy so his biceps flexed. So maybe friends did just stare at each other like that.

Right? Yeah. Yeah, sure.

"I will not break the tradition, Billiam! Ever since we were 13 years old and you shared the bed with me, you have worn one of the rarest form of t-shirts in the world, half of which is the peak of comfort and the other peak of comedy. You will be wearing my watermelon shirt, or nothing at all!" Richie declared, and Bill rolled his eyes, dramatic as ever.

The shirt was actual very comfortable, and a nice soft grey colour. Poor Ben had been thrust upon with an eye sore of red t-shirt with the word 'BEAST' written across it in thick, black letters. Ben had been too nice to say anything about it but none of them could help but tease him whenever Richie began brandishing the shirt. But Bill's shirt had a cartoon watermelon on it and "Trust me, you can swallow my seed" written around it. It wasn't particularly horrible, but it was particularly embarrassing when Maggie had stopped Bill in the kitchen so she could get a proper read of his shirt and the two shared an awkward moment before Richie came bounding in, arms slotting around Bill's waist and tate big fucking shit eating grin on his face.

He had kissed Bill's cheek, with a loud ' _mwah_ ' sound and proclaimed to his mom just  _how cute Bill was, hello_ whilst Bill stood there, somewhat horrified and then mostly blushy, nails digging in hard to leg to keep his morning  _everything_ under control. He'd fled upstairs as soon as Richie let him go and hid in the bathroom until the blush on his cheeks went down, as did the tent in his pants.

Finally accepting defeat, Richie shoved his drawer closed, clothes still thrown across the room and in a messy pile at his feet. Bill was expecting him to hand over another shirt, as this had been a somewhat spontaneous sleepover as Bill had simply been too tired to cycle home after hours of studying and declared loudly he refused to leave. Richie went into host mode immediately, letting Bill go for a shower first and use up the majority of the hot water like he always did whilst he got together snacks and fresh towels. Well, the snacks were some old peanuts that had been left open for who knows how long and the chips were cheese and onion but Bill found himself unable to stop eating them. But the towels were clean and warm so it was sweet, in a Richie-like way.

"This will not do!" Richie shouted, as loud as he liked since no one was home. Ever since Richie turned 18 he was allowed the house to himself more and more frequently and Bill was sure Maggie and Wentworth enjoyed the peace and quiet as much as Richie did. But Bill loved being home alone with Richie. He was always louder and felt warmer and the icy chills his own parents house caused seemed to melt away.

"Just give me another shirt Richie, it's fucking cold." Bill complained, though he was rather enjoying the full view of Richie shirtless and wasn't even that cold. Richie's eyebrows shot up and his mouth dropped in genuine horror.

"I shall not! I refuse to break tradition, Mr Denbrough, so sleep shirtless, you must!" Richie proclaimed, hands on hips, head titled up and joggers slung down low. Bill rolled his eyes, laying back and cupping the back of his head with both arms bent out.

"But it's co-old." Bill whined for effect, and jumped in surprise when Richie bounded onto the bed, jolting the both of them back. Bill's hands protected his head, but there was a loud crack as Richie's smacked off the headboard.

"Son of a whore!" He shrieked, hands flying up to cradle his head as if that would take the pain away. Bill wanted to ask if  _holy shit, are you okay,_ but he was distracted by Richie practically straddling his lap, both legs on either side of Bill's. Before he could actually get a word out because that did sound like it hurt, Richie turned and buried his face into the side of Bill's neck.

Instantly, the dying redness in Bill's cheeks burnt bright red again as Richie nuzzled at the space under his ear.  _Fuck my life,_ Bill thought as one hand came to pat at Richie's back and the top of his head since he'd been quiet for too long and Richie seemed to try and cuddle in closer. "Owwwww!" Richie whined, revealing his face, along with a growing red mark on his forehead.

"Oh," Bill hummed, thumb coming up to stroke at the red mark and feel for a lump. There wasn't one, which was a little surprising since he really did hit his head hard, but as it seemed to already be getting darker, Bill assumed there'd be a bruise there in the morning. "You're an idiot."

Richie whined, pouting. "You're mean." He said. Bill rolled his eyes, but he was smiling nonetheless. "Kiss it better." Richie demanded. Bill rolled his eyes harder. Richie's pout got bigger and his glasses slipped further down his nose. "Please?"

Well fuck, Bill couldn't say no to that. Sighing only slightly for effect, he lent up as Richie's head tilted down and pressed a gentle kiss to the red mark. Leaning back and raising an eyebrow, Bill smirked at Richie and he grinned back. "Must have healing powers Denbrough, I feel better already!"

"Get off me, Trashmouth." Bill snorted, shoving at Richie's bare chest, suddenly realising how close the two of them were and how bare everything close was.

"You wound me, Big Bill." Richie said, rolling off to the side so the two were lying next to each other.

"Why did you jump on the bed anyway, moron?" Bill asked, shoving Richie's side so he could free the covers trapped underneath him and maneuver himself under them. Richie frowned slightly, as if he couldn't remember his own actions from two minutes ago.

"Oh!" He said, eyebrows shooting up as he wrestled himself under the duvet as well. "You said you were cold, I injured myself trying to keep you warm, asshat, so love me." Bill snorted but when Richie's bare chest pressed up against his side and his arm wrapped across his front, unnaturally warm skin heating him up, Bill found he didn't mind as much. Richie was really starting to push against Bill's side, reaching for the lamp switch.

They went quiet as the light turned off, Richie leaning back more but still curled ever so slightly against Bill's side. Humming contently, Richie's chin propped up against Bill's shoulder, digging in ever so slightly. "Night night, Bill." He whispered, minty breath erupting goosebumps all down one side of his body and Bill cleared his throat so he could speak without his stutter giving away how nervous he actually was.

"Night, Rich." 

   


***

   


It was hot underneath the covers, and the fingers trailing up Bill's sides were even hotter.  Shivering violently, Bill's hand came up, reaching and searching for the source and it froze and went down slightly as a mouth began kissing along his palm and gently bit the side of his wrist.

Bill whined slightly as the mouth disappeared and reattached itself at the base of Bill's throat. He couldn't tell in the deep darkness who was there, but he didn't particularly care as they chewed and nibbled at his throat. "F-F-Fu-ck," He stuttered, hands gripping the bed sheets beneath him.

"You enjoying yourself, Big Bill?" A deep voice rumbled and Bill shivered at it. That voice, the nickname- fuck. Richie.

"Richie?" He whined, half a question and half a moan. Now that he said his name, Bill could just make out Richie's halo of curls but that was all before his view was obstructed completely by the head surging forward and capturing his lips. It wasn't soft, or sweet. It was hard and slightly sloppy, but Bill loved it as Richie's tongue ran against his. His hands were scrambling for purchase on Richie's back, nails scratching and digging in hard and now Richie was the one moaning into his mouth.

"You're a fucking tease, you know that?" Richie hummed, nosing at Bill's jaw, breath ghosting down his throat.

"Richie!" Bill moaned, head thrown back against the pillows in hope Richie would start the assault on his neck again. There was a brief pause as Richie's lips sucked gently at Bill's earlobe before he answered him.

"Such a fucking tease. The  _noises,_ baby you kill me-" Richie's hand unexpectedly grabbed Bill's crotch and he bucked up against the touch. A loud moan left Bill's mouth, with breathy gasps of Richie's name.

"Gonna make you feel  _so_ good, baby boy." Richie's hips ground down and Bill gasped at the friction. "Gonna make you cum so hard."

"Fuck-fuck- Rich- _fuck_ -"

"Bill!" The shout was so loud in his ear Bill shot forward, eyes opening and then squinting against the sudden light. Richie was sat up beside him, glasses still off but smiling wickedly.

"Big Bill," He practically crowed. "You were moaning in your sleep. Dreaming about me?"

There was an such an intense ache in Bill's boxers and he arched his back, face flushed hot and he nodded. "Yeah- yeah fuck Richie." He was so hot and so fucking horny it was ridiculous.

"Bill? Bill, What are you saying?" Richie asked, but Bill's eyes were screwed shut and he wanted so badly to slip his hand down and release the tension. But he also couldn't let go of the bed sheets beneath him.

"Bill?" Richie asked, and Bill groaned at his tone. "Want me to touch you?"

He nodded. He couldn't stop. He could feel his hair getting messier as he thrashed his head back against at the pillow. "Say it." Richie demanded. He held Bill's hips down with one hand, the other supporting him up as he lent close to Bill's face. "Say it, or I won't do anything."

Well that couldn't be. "Fucking touch me Rich, fuck-  _fuck- please?"_

Richie pulled back slightly, dark brown eyes staring hard into Bill's. "You sure?"

" _Richie!"_

"Bill?"

He sighed, taking a deep breath before saying. "Yes."

Richie grinned. And smashed their lips together.

It wasn't soft, or sweet and Bill grinded up against him, finally getting the friction he needed as Richie let go off his hips. "So hot, you know that?" Richie gasped as they finally broke apart, Richie crawling up closer and cupping Bill's face.

"The  _noises,_ fuck Bill- the noises you were making in your sleep." Richie pressed his lips against Bill's again, the heat getting to him now and his tongue licking into his mouth again. "You'd have hump against my leg if I put it between yours."

"Touch m-m-me!" Bill demanded. His cock was  _aching_.

But Richie was staring at him, in almost awe. "Wow." He hummed, eyes glinting in the soft light. Bill groaned as Richie forgo kissing him, or touching him or  _anything,_ but instead smiled at him, running a finger along his cheek.   


"What?" Bill gasped, well prepared to push Richie off of him and simply get himself off if Richie didn't fucking do something.

"I haven't heard you stutter in like a year." Richie grinned, before leaning forward and finally  _finally_ kissing him.

"Touch me!" Bill almost yelled, he was so fucking horny and Richie wasn't doing anything and he was so over this the fucking asshole, you know what fuck him and his stupid fucking smile and bitch of a-

Richie's hand went down the front of Bill's pants, completely going past his boxers and pulling out his fully hard cock past his joggers as well.  Bill's hips jerked up, so hard Richie almost hit his stupid head again. Bill was sure he could've come in just a few strokes but he was so pent up, it wasn't happening just then. Richie's tongue slid into Bill's mouth, his teeth nipping lightly at his bottom lip.

Bill's nails came up and scratched hard at Richie's back, who arched into it and bit down roughly at Bill's neck in retaliation. Pulling back so the two could gasp hotly against each other and Richie yanked down his boxers as well. Feeling slightly like he should so something back to Richie than literally lying back the way he was. Tugging at the back of Richie's curls and marvelling at the way they slipped and caught between his fingers. And Bill knew he was distracting Richie from what he was doing as his movements were off and he was fumbling as Bill began to mark up his neck.

Finally managing to get a grip of himself, Richie got both his and Bill's cocks in both of his hands and Bill let go of Richie's neck to throw his head back.

"Fuck- fuck R-Rich 'm so clo-se." Bill gasped. "Please, R-Rich, please- pl-e _ase!"_ Bill wasn't sure what he was asking for, but Richie began twisting his wrists and bit into Bill's shoulder and suddenly Bill was coming and nothing else mattered but Richie and Richie's hands and how his mouth and tongue were soothing over the bite mark he left.

It wasn't until Richie went rigid in Bill's lap did he finally look up and Bill swore, the look of pure ecstasy on Richie's face, curls wild and neck red and purple, he could've come again just by that.

Richie soon deflated, head dropping into the crook of Bill's neck. They were quiet as they both tried to regain their breathing. And wrap their heads around what the fuck just happened.

Richie spoke first, because all he ever did was speak first, "What the fuck just happened?"

Bill snorted at his words and tightened his grip on Richie's back. Richie's hair was just under Bill's chin and it smelled like honey and Bill buried his nose in his curls.

"What happened," Bill hummed, stutter just waiting for his to trip up. He could practically feel it settling on his tongue. But he ignored it, content and almost soothed in running a hand up and down Richie's back, "you fulfilled my fucking fantasy."

Bill never seen Richie's smile, but he felt it against his neck and that was even better. "Was my dick bigger in your dream?" He asked, muffled against Bill's skin.

Bill rolled his eyes, humming in thought for a moment. "Massive. Practically swinging between his legs." Richie practically choked on his laugh and revealed his face, cheeks flushed pink and eyes sparkling.

He rested his chin on Bill's chest, staring at him. "You're cute Big Bill." He finally decided.

Bill grinned at him, and Richie grinned back.


End file.
